


Mr. and Mrs. McVeigh

by thelostperegrine



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostperegrine/pseuds/thelostperegrine
Summary: Series of short sweet moments of Diane Lockhart and Kurt McVeigh as married couple.





	1. I Love You

Diane just arrived at her office when her phone rang. She immediately took her cellphone out of her bag and though with a little confusion on her face looking at the caller's name, she answered it.

"Hi, Kurt. Anything wrong?"

"No. Everything's okay."

"Then why did you call? We just parted about 10 minutes ago."

"I know but I just thought, did I say 'I love you' this morning?"

With that question, she felt more curious. She knew her husband isn't the type to call just for that matter but she has to admit that she blushed and felt her heart skip a beat at that moment.

"You did. Why?"

"Just making sure. Anyway, I have to go. I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you, too. See you tonight."

"Can't wait. Bye."

After hanging up, they both realized that today will be a long one. The two of them just looked forward of going home to each other after work knowing that it's always worth the wait.


	2. Kisses

Kurt woke up few minutes before their alarm. Thinking he has still time before making breakfast, he stayed in bed staring at his wife who's sleeping peacefully. As soon as the clock rang, she opened her eyes and finds her husband looking at her.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning, my love."

After greeting each other, they kissed on the lips. Kurt seemed unsatisfied so he showered her with kisses all over her face causing Diane to giggle.

"Seems you had a good sleep."

"I did. I dreamt about you, that's why."

"Really? And what is it about?"

"We can talk about that later but now, I'd like to kiss you again."

He did. He kissed her again and again. Usually, one kiss is enough but for today, she doesn't mind as long as they won't be late for work.


	3. Tickles and Giggles

Both Diane and Kurt are seated at the end of the couch busy with their own thing. Diane is preparing her briefs for the next day while Kurt reads. Well, he pretends to read while he waits her to finish, as promised. When he can no longer take it, he tried his best to distruct her. Using his index finger, he poked the side of her hips causing her to jolt.

"Kurt!"

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

Diane ignored him and came back on her laptop to continue what she's doing when Kurt tickled her again. She tried not to laugh but after three attempts, she gave up and giggled until she asked him to stop.

"Stop it, please?"

"Not until you put your work off. Come on."

"Okay, let me just save this."

"One minute. Or else..."


	4. Picture Perfect

Kurt received a phone call while he and Diane are seated on the couch busy with their respective paperworks. After ending the call, he accidentally tapped the camera application and instead of closing it, he took a picture of his wife who's busy writing on her pad. After three clicks, Diane noticed him and immediately removed his focus but too late because she still saw him.

"I saw that. Did you take a picture of me?"

"Uhm. I just..."

"Kurt..."

"I did. You're too beautiful and I can't help not to capture that side of you."

"Let me see."

"But..."

Kurt hesitated to show it to her but when she gave 'that' look, he has no other choice but to give his phone. He took three very good shots of her. The first one is when she's holding the paper on her left while she jot down notes on her right. The second one is when she held her right hand with a pen and adjusted her eyeglasses. And the third one is when she placed her left hand under her chin while reading her files on her laptop.

"Come here."

"Why?"

"Let's take a picture together so you won't have to take candid shots."

"Really? Can I suggest some poses?"

"Like what?"

"Like this..."

Kurt took this opportunity to take pictures of her and both of them. They did funny faces such as pouty lips, wink, and jaw drop, but the cutest one was when Diane kissed Kurt on the cheek and his adorable reaction.


	5. In Trouble

Diane is in front of the mirror trying the new lipstick she bought when Kurt arrived. Looking at her lips, he commented on how that shade looks good on her.

"I like that color on you. You look younger and more vibrant."

"Thank you. Would you like to try it?"

"What? No."

Kurt chuckled after hearing that from his wife. He knew she was joking but when she turned to face him, he knew she'll do everything to let him try it.

"Please? Just wanted to see if it looks good on you. I bought new eyeshadow palette and blush on, too."

"I... Uhm... But no pictures, okay?"

"Promise!"

Crossing her fingers at her back, Diane is already secretly planning something in her head while Kurt now realized that he is in trouble.


	6. Work or Me?

Diane just finished taking a shower assuming her husband will follow after few minutes, as promised. Instead of finding him in bed, she found him still in the couch where she left him.

"Isn't we agreed that no more work for tonight? Come on, take a shower so we can go to bed."

When Kurt didn't respond and continued reading his notes, she thought of a way to distruct him so she went behind the sofa and placed her hands on his chest rubbing it up and down. 

"Love? Please? Those can wait tomorrow. They aren't going anywhere."

Kurt seem not distructed so Diane thought that she has to level up her strategy. She gave her a long and passionate smooch and when she felt him got lost with the sensation, she snatched the papers on his hand.

"Diane, give me that. Just few minutes more. I need to finish this."

"Nope. You're not getting them back until tomorrow."

With that, Kurt stood up to get back his notes but Diane already ran while giggling. She knew that Kurt will ran after her so she tried her best not to get cornered but she failed. When Kurt finally caught her, he tickled her then kissed her until the files have been forgotten.


	7. All Time Crush

The couple walked hand in hand at the mall when Diane suddenly stop causing Kurt to turn back. He looked at her and then to the poster she's busy staring at. He saw that she's looking specifically to the leading man.

"What is it, hon?"

"Just saw this new ad starring my all time crush, Gary Cole. My, my! He has never changed."

"Oh. Didn't know you had a crush on him."

"I do. He's handsome especially with his moustache. I love his eyes and his smile."

Diane faced her husband showing the look of admiration to the man in the picture. With that, Kurt just smiled. He knew his wife so well and her preferences and thought that she really have a great taste.


	8. Girl Stuff

Diane have been struggling to paint her toenails and kept complaining. She didn't want to go out so she decided to do it by herself. She succeeded with the right foot but not with the left one. Kurt saw her difficulty so he decided to offer help.

"Need some help?"

"Yes, but I don't think you can."

"Why?"

"This is a girl stuff, you know."

Kurt ignored her reason. He walked his way and sat near her feet. He grab the red polish on her and dipped the brush to the liquid applying the first coat. Diane didn't protest and looked at him with a little confusion because he's doing it well.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"My nieces. They asked me to paint their nails when we play."

"Oh. You must have done it many times because you do it better than me."

"That I have to admit."

Both fell into a laughter imagining Kurt doing that girl stuff better than the ladies themselves. He must haven't realized before that he can use what he learned. It may seem a little odd but who cares? It doesn't make him less of a man anyway.


	9. In Sickness and In Health

Kurt noticed that Diane had little difficulty walking her way to the car where he is waiting. When she climbed in, he asked her about it but she said it's nothing so he put it off for the moment. Few minutes after driving, they arrived at the street few blocks from their home. After parking, he went out and hurriedly went to the other side to open the door and assist her. After securing the lock, he picked her up.

"Kurt! What are you doing?"

"Carrying you. I know you can't walk properly because your feet ache."

Diane didn't argue because she knew it's non sense even if she insist to him to put her down. Instead, she wrapped her hands around his neck to make it easier for him to hold her. Once they reach the house, she opened the door and they came in. Kurt used his foot to closed the door and headed to the living room where he carefully sat Diane on the couch. He removed her shoes and saw the small bruises on her feet.

"Wait here. I'll get the medicine kit."

"Thank you, my love."


	10. Sweet Munchkin

Kurt arrived home pissed. He banged the door and dropped the folder on the coffee table making Diane jump from her seat. He sat on the couch next to her and calmed himself before speaking.

"Sorry. Bad day."

"What happen?"

"Two of my students are flirting at the back of the class and were exchanging letters. They were not listening to me so I walked out."

Diane saw the letter from the discarded folder and read it. Afterwards, she came close to snuggle and kiss his cheek.

She handed him the letter and pointed a word to him. He didn't read the content after confiscating it so seeing it now made both of them chuckle.

"So, what do you think?"

"I think it's nice. Want me to call you that?"

"Yes, my sweet munchkin!"


	11. Fries and Kisses

Kurt has been busy repairing the broken pipe when his wife asked him to rest for a while and eat. She wiped his sweat and gave the plate of burger and fries.

"Love? There's no water yet. I have dirty hands. Feed me?"

"Sure."

Diane held the burger and offered it to him. He took a big bite and after chewing, he asked for the fries. When she picked one by her hands and was about to give it to him, he shook his head.

"I thought you want the fries?"

"Yes, but not from your fingers. I'll get it from your mouth."

She wanted to protest but she did it anyway. She placed one of the fries between her lips and her husband ate it little by little until only less than an inch left. When Kurt came close to eat the last part, he took it and he kissed Diane. After parting, he asked for another.

"More please?"

"Which one: the fries or the kiss?"

Kurt just raised one of his brows and smirked knowing whichever he'll get, it's a win-win. As for Diane, she'll glad to give both especially the latter.


	12. Peace Offering

Diane had been ignoring her husband the whole day because he forgot to alarm the clock causing her to be late. Kurt apologized but it didn't work well.

On his way home, he passed by a store and thought of buying her a peace offering. 

When he reach home, he saw her sitting on the couch while watching a television series. Without acknowledging his presence, he sat next to her.

"Baby? I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

He tried to kiss her but she refused. She crossed her arms and kept her focus on the screen. He couldn't take it long so he revealed his gift.

Diane looked at it and tried not to get bribed but, when he peeled the cover and offered it to her, she grabbed and ate it anyway.

"I hate that I get easily give in for dark chocolates!"

Kurt only chuckled knowing his wife can't stay mad at him for long especially if he gives her one of her favorite comfort food plus his kisses.


	13. Cuddle

Diane and Kurt spend every night cuddling in bed to fall asleep but, probably not tonight. Kurt have been ignoring his wife after she didn't show up to their late lunch date and made him wait at the restaurant for almost an hour. Though she already apologized, he got pissed so he gave Diane a little lesson. As they were about to sleep, she expected him to embrace her but he didn't.

"Love? Cuddle, please?"

Kurt didn't respond. Though he said that he had already forgiven her, he wanted to know how far she can go.

"I'm sorry for what I did. It won't happen again. Cuddle, please?"

Diane is getting impatient. She wanted him badly but she can't complain how she's being treated because it's her fault. With those puppy eyes and pouty lips, she asked him one more time.

"I can't sleep without you hugging me. Cuddle, please?"

After few minutes, at last, he gave in and opened his arms. Diane excitedly snuggled and realized that there's no better place than with him.


	14. Ice Cream Versus Cuddle

Diane was about to put a spoonful of ice cream on her mouth when Kurt saw and stopped her.

"Uh-oh. No, no, no."

"Just one small cup, please?"

"You can't have that, baby."

With childlike attitude - eyes pleading and lips pouting, she tried to put the dessert closer to her lips but she was again cut off.

"Don't dare try, sweetheart."

"How about just one spoon, please?"

"Eat that or no cuddle tonight."

With her desperation, she savoured herself of the sweet delight ignoring her sore throat and her husband. Apparently, when they went to bed, Kurt marked his word. Now with a hoarse voice, Diane begs for his forgiveness so she can snuggle.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I just can't resist. Forgive me now and cuddle me, please?"

"I gave you a choice but you picked that ice cream over me and my cuddle."

"I know and I won't do that again. I promise. Now cuddle me, please?"

Finally softening, Kurt wrapped her hands to his wife caressing her back to soothe her continuous coughing. It just showed that no matter how hard headed his wife is, he'll do anything for her.


	15. Questions

When doing intimate moves, Diane isn't the type to ask her husband's permission but today, she feels a little hesitant doing it unless Kurt will initiate.

After they went out from the car, she asked him if she can hold his hand, swaying it slightly.

"Babe? Hold my hands, please?"

Without any hesitation, Kurt intertwined his hand into hers. As soon as they reach home, they changed their clothes and headed to the kitchen.

"Will you carry me up to there, babe?"

Without being told twice, Kurt lifted her and made their way outside their bedroom to prepare for dinner. After chopping some vegetables, she stood behind Kurt while grilling their steak.

"Is it okay to hug you from here, baby?"

"I'd love to."

After cooking, they started eating while exchanging random stories. They enjoyed each other's company though sometimes they disagree to some ideas. After cleaning up, they made their way back to bed.

"Baby, would it be too much if I ask you to kiss me?"

"Nope. Is that all?"

"Hmm. And... and make love to me?"

"I thought you'll never ask."

Kurt did as asked. Sometimes, there are things better left unask but not all the time. If feelings aren't enough, maybe... just maybe... words will be sufficient.


	16. PDA

Maia, Marissa, and Lucca saw a poster about an outdoor event few blocks away from their office. Since it will be held on a Friday night, they decided to attend tugging along their partners. They also invited Liz and her husband Lawrence and of course, Diane and Kurt which they agreed considering there will be no work the next day.

At about 7pm, they met at the venue and set up everything from the blanket, some chairs, food, and drinks. As soon as the film started, all eyes glued on the screen attentively watching while sharing sweet moments except for one couple which were a little uncomfortable for PDA.

Looking at all the pairs, Diane felt a little jealous seeing Colin lying on Lucca's lap, Maia and Amy leaning on to each other, Marissa resting her head on his beau while Liz and Lawrence are holding each other's hands.  
Failing miserably to focus on the movie, Kurt noticed Diane and how she stares at the pairs in front of them. Getting the hint, Kurt took the lead sitting himself behind her. At first, she was curious on what he is about to do but didn't say anything so as not to disturb the others watching. Then, he positioned himself so Diane is sandwiched between his legs. He adjusted his and her knees curling them and pulling her closer. He also wrapped his arms around their knees and intertwined his fingers on her. Diane leaned her head into his left shoulder and Kurt basked his chin on her right shoulder. Once in a while, they kiss and exchange some stories. After the movie, they stayed for the short program where everyone was asked to stand. They maintained their previous position only now that they're on their feet. At the end of the whole show, every couple shared a kiss including Kurt and Diane. They shared a very passionate kiss and said "i love you" to each other almost forgetting about their surrounding.


	17. Agent McVeigh

Agent McVeigh is on duty. As SOP, he needs to make sure the safety and security assigned to him. Approaching his direction, he politely asked the newcomer to stay still for an inspection.

"Ma'am, I hope you don't mind but I need to check on you for any possible 'threat' inside this house."

"Oh, no. Not at all. Feel free to do anything required, Sir. Though I'm not so sure if you'll find it as it is."

"Alright. Please turn around and rest your hands on the wall. Arched your back a bit and spread your legs for me."

The woman willingly obliged with the instruction. Once settled, Agent McVeigh started his job. He placed his hands on her shoulders running softly to her lower back down to her arse grabbing it causing the woman to moan. From there, he slowly yet firmly went down to her legs. Going up, he did the same thing stopping at the hem of her dress lifting it up until her waist for a better access. With that view, he checked on the inside of her thighs up to her core feeling a very familiar and inviting sensation.

"So, did you find any 'threat'?"

"I am not so sure. Would it be okay if I remove everything so I can thoroughly check?"

"Sure. But I'd like you to do the same, if that's the case. I mean, just to be fair, Mr. McVeigh."

"Of course. Would you like to do it somewhere more comfortable like the bedroom, Mrs. McVeigh?"


End file.
